Marked for Death
Marked for Death (Case #39) is the thirty-ninth case of the game. The victim was Tyler Wright, a student at Grimsborough University. He was found lying on a chair in the Dean's office, with several wounds on his body and the word, "CHEAT" witten on his forehead with a permanent marker. The killer was Bryan Vigman, the Campus' head of security. Bryan had learnt that the victim was about to share the term quizzes on Friendnet. He couldn't stand cheaters and was against cheating. So, he took Tyler to the Dean's office but alas, she wasn't here. Tyler then started bragging about his parents and grinned at Bryan, saying he would get him fired from the Grimsborough University. Bryan got angry and grabbed a paper knife and killed him. Victim *'Tyler Wright' (student at Grimsborough University, found dead in Dean's office) Murder Weapon *'Paper Knife' Killer *'Bryan Vigman ' Suspects vigam.PNG|Bryan Vigman donna.PNG|Donna Walker stuart.PNG|Stuart O'Neil levin.PNG|Mikhail Levin cathy.PNG|Cathy Killer's Profile *The killer uses a permanent marker. *The killer rides a bike. *The killer is a nail biter. *The killer has hacking skills. *The killer wears a "Vote for Madison" badge. Crime Scenes Deans Office.PNG|Dean's Office Deans desk.PNG|Dean's Desk College grounds.PNG|Campus Lawn Bike rack.PNG|Bike Rack Training facility.PNG|Training Facility Masts.PNG|Training Mats Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Dean’s Office. *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Vigman about the murder. *Examine Torn Paper. *Ask the Dean why she grounded at the victim. *Investigate Campus Lawn. *Examine Bloody Towel. *Analyze Nails. (03:00:00) *Examine University Newspaper. *Question Stuart about his article on the murder *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: ' ' *Examine Suspect Sighting. *Question Mikhail about the murder. *Stuart wants to interview you about Mikhail’s arrest. *Investigate Dean’s Desk. *Examine Pile of Papers. *Examine Paper Knife. *Analyze Black Substance. (12:00:00) *Investigate Training Facility. *Examine Locked Laptop. *Analyze Laptop. (03:00:00) *Examine Smashed Phone. *Examine Phone. *Quiz the @rtist about her link with the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: ' ' * * * * * * *Examine Lie Detector. *Give Mikhail a polygraph test. *Analyze Lie Detector Readings. (00:05:00) *Talk to the Dean about the recent developements. *Investigate Bike Rack. *Examine Pile of Leaves. *Have a chat with Vigman about his past. *Investigate Training Mats. *Examine Pinboard. *Talk to the @rtist about her graffiti. *Examine Blurred Photo. *Analyze Killer's Picture. (15:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: ' ' *See what the Dean wants to talk to you about. *Investigate Dean’s Office. *Examine Broken Frame. *Give the joke diploma back to the Dean. (Rewards: Disco Hairstyle, Disco Suit) *Give an interview to Stuart. *Investigate Campus Lawn. *Examine Stuart’s Notebook. *Give his notebook back to Stuart. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Interrogate Mikhail about his escape. *Investigate Training Facility. *Examine Pile of Clothes. *Analyze Wig. (06:00:00) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia ****In a surprising plot twist, Mikhail Levin, who was arrested in Case #5, escapes from prison to make an appearance in this case. This means that he is the only killer who, after being arrested, made another appearance as a suspect. ****This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation ****In the crime scene, "Dean's Desk," you can see Joe Turner on the computer.